Bill Barretta
.]] '''William Paul "Bill" BarrettaBILL BARRETTA on IMDb (b. June 19th, 1964) has been performing with the Jim Henson Company since 1991 & has become 1 of the leading Muppet performers. Originally from Yardley, Pennsylvania, Barretta was trained at The Neighborhood Playhouse in New York City as an actor & has appeared in the feature films Murder in the 1st & Born to Be Wild. He also worked as a carpenter before joining Henson. He met Brian Henson while they were both working at SESAME Place, & the younger Henson encouraged him to join the Company. His 1st break came performing the body of Earl Sinclair on Dinosaurs. Barretta, from suit performance, transitioned to assisting & supporting roles in The Animal Show, playing multiple small character roles in Muppet Classic Theater & Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree, & made his film debut as a principal performer in the 1996 movie Muppet Treasure Island playing Clueless Morgan. He later developed a whole bunch of new characters on Muppets Tonight, which include Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear & Johnny Fiama. As well as having his own Muppet characters, Barretta has taken over several of JIM HENSON’s main characters, namely the Swedish Chef, Mahna Mahna, Rowlf the Dog, & Dr. Teeth. Most recently, he has also taken on the role of Louie, Elmo’s dad, in [[w:c:muppet:Sesame Beginnings|'Sesame''' Beginnings]]. In addition, Barretta has served as a producer for ''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie & The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, & co- the screenplay of the Creature Shop film Jack & the Beanstalk : The Real Story (appearing on camera as Thunderdell). Barretta directed a test pilot for the America's Next Muppet pitch & directed another presentation pilot featuring the Muppets in mock documentary style, focusing on the Muppets' efforts to launch a network television series. The next presentation pilot was written & produced by Bill Prady & featured puppetry by Barretta, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire & Eric Jacobson. In the latest production, The Muppets, Bill Barretta was not only a major performer but also acted as Muppet Captain.NPR: For Muppeteers , It Isn't Easy Being Invisible Muppeteer Credits *'Barretta'’s primary Muppet characters: **'Rowlf the Dog': Muppets Tonight episode 2 (1996) - present ***'JIM HENSON': Prina Dog Commercials (1962) - The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) (taken from us on Wednesday, May 16th, 1990) **'The Swedish Chef': Muppet Treasure Island (1996) - present ***'JIM HENSON': The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence (1975) - The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) (taken from us on Wednesday, May 16th, 1990) **'Mahna Mahna': The Muppet Show Live (2001) - present ***'JIM HENSON': SESAME STREET Season 1 (1969) - The Muppet Show (1976) (taken from us on Wednesday, May 16th, 1990) **'Dr. Teeth': The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) - present ***'JIM HENSON': The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence (1975) - The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) (taken from us on Wednesday, May 16th, 1990) ***'JOHN KENNEDY': Muppets on Location: Days of Swine & Roses (1991), Muppet Treasure Island video game (1996), Muppets from Space (1999), Muppet RaceMania video game (2000), We Are Family music video (2002), Muppets Party Cruise video game (2003) **'Pepe the King Prawn' (Muppets Tonight (1996) - present) **'Bobo the Bear' (Muppets Tonight (1996) - present) **'Johnny Fiama' (Muppets Tonight (1996) - present) **'Big Mean Carl' (Muppets Tonight (1996) - present) **1 of the Elvises **Bubba the Rat **Zippity Zap *''SESAME STREET: Bip Bippadotta ('EPISODE 4203) *''Dinosaurs: Earl Sinclair (body) *Muppets on Wheels'' *''The Animal Show: Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Bubba the Walrus, Dave the Human, Jake (right hand), various guest animals including Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Sly the Crocodile, Eugene the Hunting Dog, Randall the Zebra, Frankie the Wildebeest, Slick the Sea Lion, Lenny the Crocodile, Guffrey the Vulture, Octavio the Octopus, Lamont the Sloth, Jared the Tiger, Rudy the Spider, Johnny the Wolf, Vernon the Grizzly Bear, Baby Bear (voiceover), Gabi the Gila Monster, Rocky the Bighorn Sheep, Humphrey the Badger, Lazlo the Hyena, Nemets the Ant, Bufo the Toad, Travis the African Buffalo, 'Milton the Blue-Footed Booby, D'kembe the Gemsbok, Rudy the Roadrunner, Custer the Bison, Dullard the Aardvark, Cornelius the Crab, Timothy the Owl, Paul the Pelican, Stanley the Mouse, Frankie the Crocodile, Mel the Lemur, Max the Wasp, Bart the Coyote, Galahad the Grasshopper Mouse, Larry the Fish, Charlie the Chamois, Julius the Spoonbill, Quincy the Flying Squirrel, Kyle the Secretary Bird & Malcolm the Lion *''Muppet Treasure Island: Clueless Morgan, Flaubert, Blind Pew (hands), Pigs, Angel Marie, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Mr. Bitte, 'the Swedish Chef' *Things That Fly: Balloon Salesman Whatnot, Pigs, Pilot, Slick *Muppets Tonight: The AL-1995 Plus Tax, Baby George, Carla the Big Mean Mom, David Hoggselhoff, Dr. Phil van Neuter (hands only), 'Rowlf the Dog' *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Uncle Berklummer *Muppets from Space: Lead-singing Alien Gonzo, 'Pepe the King Prawn, '''Bobo the Bear & Rowlf the Dog *''[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland|The Adventures of Elmo in GROUCH'land]]: Additional performer *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermit's Swamp Years|'''Kermit's Swamp Years]]: Croaker, Horace D' Fly *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie: 'Lew Zealand, '''Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog & Bobo the Bear *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: 'Pepe the King Prawn, '''Lew Zealand, Dr. Teeth *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Beginnings|'SESAME' Beginnings]]: Louie *Disney Xtreme Digital: Bigger Burger Drive Thru Man, Topo Sticky, Pickles (alligator) *Studio DC: Almost Live!: 'Dr. Teeth, '''Pepe the King Prawn & the Swedish Chef *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: 'Bobo the Bear, Husband Pigeon, '''Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth *''Families Stand Together: Louie *Muppet viral videos **Bohemian Rhapsody: 'Dr. Teeth, '''Mahna Mahna, Pepe the King Prawn & the Swedish Chef *''Christmas in Rockefeller Center: 'Dr. Teeth' & 'Pepe the King Prawn' *The Muppets: 'Rowlf the Dog, '''the Swedish Chef, Mahna Mahna, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Muppet Gary, Behemoth, Hobo Muppet, Singing Food in "Me Party" *''Muppets Most Wanted: 'Rowlf the Dog, '''the Swedish Chef, Mahna Mahna, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear *''Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular: 'Rowlf the Dog, '''the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear *''The Muppets: Operation STS (Save the Swamp): 'Rowlf the Dog, '''the Swedish Chef, Mahna Mahna, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Cousin Frogger *''Muppet Moments (shorts)'' - Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Rowlf the Dog Production credits *''Dinosaurs, "A New Leaf"- choreographer, with Leif Tilden, of "[[w:c:muppet:It's a Most Unusual Day|It's a Most '''UN'usual Day]]" *Long John Silver's commercials - director *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' - stage director *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' - producer *''[[w:c:muppet:Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story|'Jack' & the Beanstalk : The Real Story]]'' - co-writer *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' - producer *''Tinseltown'' - executive producer, writer, director *''The Muppets'' - associate producer, The Muppets captain Predecessors/Successors Trivia *'Barretta' attended St. Mary's Hall in Burlington, New Jersey *Barretta, in addition to his puppeteering, has provided several episodic character voices on the Disney Channel animated series Kim Possible. *Bill is the brother of Gene Barretta. *Barretta met Jim Henson twice; once at SESAME Place, where he helped JIM find the automated characters & later at his apartment. *'Rowlf' talked about Barretta in 2001: "Bill Barretta? That name sure is familiar, but I can't quite place him...Oh, wait a second, is that the fellow who gives me a lift now & then? Sure! Great guy-funny, creative, & I can beat him at cards. What's not to like?"Yamaha All Access Magazine *Characters of Jim Henson's Bill Barretta has now performed once or consistently are: **'Rowlf the Dog': Muppets Tonight Episode 102 (1996) - present) **'The Swedish Chef': Muppet Treasure Island (1996) - present) **'Mahna Mahna': The Muppet Show Live (2001) - present **'Dr. Teeth': The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) - present) **'Bip Bippadotta' : SESAME STREET EPISODE 4203 (2009)) Proof External Links *The Muppet Mindset interview Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 Special extra images File:Rowlf the Dog.jpg|'Rowlf the Dog' Jim Henson (1962 - 1990) Bill Barretta (1996 - present) File:The Swedish Chef.jpg|'The Swedish Chef' Jim Henson (1975 - 1990) Bill Barretta (1996 - present) File:Mahna Mahna.jpg|'Mahna Mahna' Jim Henson (1969 - 1976) Bill Barretta (2001 - present) File:Dr. Teeth.jpg|'Dr. Teeth' Jim Henson (1975 - 1990) John Kennedy (1991 - 2003) Bill Barretta (2005 - present) File:Pepe the King Prawn.jpg|'Pepe the King Prawn' Bill Barretta (1996) - present) File:Bobo the Bear.jpg|'Bobo the Bear' Bill Barretta (1996) - present) File:Johnny Fiama.jpg|'Johnny Fiama' Bill Barretta (1996) - present) File:Big Mean Carl.jpg|'Big Mean Carl' Bill Barretta (1996) - present) External links *'BILL BARRETTA' on IMDb See also *'BILL' (disambiguation) *'Muppeteers' *Muppet Performers *Muppet Puppeteers *Muppet Voice Actors *[[w:c:muppet:Bill Barretta Cameos|'BILL' BARRETTA Cameos]] *'BILL BARRETTA' on the Muppet Wiki *'BILL BARRETTA' on the Puppet Wiki *'BILL BARRETTA' on the [http://oscarthegrouch.wikia.com/wiki/The_Oscar_the_Grouch_Wiki OSCAR THE GROUCH Wiki] Page Navigation Category:All articles Category:All pages Category:Articles Barretta, Bill Barretta, Bill Barretta, Bill Category:Pages Barretta, Bill Barretta, Bill